In recent years, there is a demand for high wet performance in addition to snow performance for winter tires for passenger cars. The technologies described in Japanese Patent No. 2764001 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-264018A are known conventional winter tires for passenger cars.